


De pacotilla

by HashiraZac



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi, OW, brigashe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiraZac/pseuds/HashiraZac
Summary: Conjunto de mini-fanfics sobre Ashe (Overwatch) narrados a modo de confesión interna. Pueden leerse individualmente, pero muestran cierta conexión argumental.Se narran escenas del recorrido de la protagonista y Bob hasta encontrar su moto tras el robo de McCree. Su pasado, su presente y su futuro unidos en un aglutinamiento de sucesos casuales que la llevarán a encontrarse con otros combatientes y toparse con los crueles matices de una realidad que siempre ha preferido ignorar en lugar de cuestionar sus propias motivaciones a la hora de seguir viviendo como hasta ahora lo había hecho.





	1. La buena, el feo y Bob

Menuda mierda.

Todo una mierda. Una gran mierda rellena de más y más mierda. De la que huele ¿sabes, Bob? …Bueno, no. Supongo que no puedes saberlo… o sí, yo que sé. Dímelo tú, no soy yo la que está dentro de los cables que te rellenan la cabeza.

Oye, nene… no me mires así, ¿vale?

QUE NO ME MIRES ASÍ, JODER.

Sí, otro cigarro más. Y no me fumo un puro de los caros porque sé que te molesta el humo tan denso. Eso, eso; sacude la mano porque yo no pienso apartarme.

Ah, bueno. Los pies sobre una piedra. Como en casa en ningún sitio, y la única casa que conozco es el asiento de mi moto, así que menudo asco. Total. Aquí estamos, en mitad de la nada. Siguiéndole la pista a ese jodido capullo y a MI MOTO. MI PUÑETERA MOTO. A saber dónde la tiene. Como me la raye le parto la cara contra el suelo; vamos, es que no le queda ni un diente en pie. ¿Quién se cree? Basta ya de hacerse el Clint Eastwood ese; joder, supéralo. De entre _El bueno, el feo y el malo_ , él quiere ser el maaaaaaaaaaaaaalo, pero en realidad es el feo.

Qué asco, de verdad.

Lo dicho, menuda mierda.

BOB, QUE TE CALLES. Que dejes de decir eso. NI LO MENCIONES. Ni “crush” ni crash ni la madre que parió a la adolescencia. QUE ME OLVIDES. No quiero hablar del tema. Encima… buah, esa palabra está ya tope anticuada.

NO, “TOPE” NO ESTÁ ANTICUADA, ¿TE ENTERAS?

¿Que POR QUÉ?

PORQUE LO DIGO YO.

Menuda mierda, sí. Menuda puta mierda.

 

**14/11/2018**


	2. Pies Planos

Volviendo a la Ruta 66 o intentándolo, mejor dicho. Hay que joderse. Aquí, vagando por el desierto como dos bobos. Y que no se ofenda Bob, pero si su nombre empieza igual… ¿qué le hago yo?

En fin, el gilipollas de McCree. Siempre lo mismo. Hacía siglos que no lo veía y aparece para liármela. Pedazo de capullo… si yo te dejo vivir en paz lo mínimo que me merezco es que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo, ¿no? A ver si te mueres de una jodida vez o algo.

Lo dicho, que llevábamos ya varios días paturreando el desierto este de mierda, el cañón o lo que coño sea este secarral, y como que ya tocaba descansar en un motel. Bob necesita recargar su batería y yo refrescarme el hígado con alcohol.

Así que aquí estamos. Mi robotito por ahí abajo, en los trasteros, enchufado como una máquina tragaperras que se droga a base de impulsos eléctricos; y yo pues aquí arriba, en una cama, con otro tío de mierda más y el vaso de whisky a medio beber desde bien entrada la noche. Por lo menos, el cigarro de después de un polvo casual sienta siempre de puta madre.

-Hola, princesa de la Edad Media.

-A mí no me llames princesa, gilipollas.

-Intentaba ser un caballero.

Se llama Scoot. Scoot Pies Planos. Scoot para sus supuestos amigos, Pies Planos para medio mundo. Adivinad por qué. No sé ni cuál es su nombre real todavía, pero tampoco es que me importe. El primer mote se lo colgó una servidora nada más conocernos. Intentó presumir de la scooter que le había regalado su padre y así se lo ganó. El trasto molaba, pero lo que daba asco era su forma de restregarlo sin ton ni son. Al fin y al cabo, era una motillo de mierda que apenas alcanzaba una buena velocidad en carretera y el tonto de su dueño no dejaba de fardar. Ridículo.

-Métete tu caballerosidad por el culo, que bien que te gusta.

-Tú… tan borde como siempre, nena.

¿Qué cojones me estás contando, tío petardo?

-No te las des de amigo. Esto ha vuelto a pasar porque no me faltaban las ganas, que si no… otro gallo cantaría.

¿Como siempre? ¿De qué va este?

-¿Ganas de qué? Si ni siquiera me has dejado…

-Ah, ah, ah. Cierra la boca. A ver qué vas a decir.

-Joder, Ashe; yo…

-¿Tú qué? Cada uno con lo suyo. A mí me olvidas, déjate de gimoteos. Bastante me cae ya encima con tener que tragarme tu mierda cada vez que estás mal.

-¿Mi mierda?

-Sí. Tu mierda, tus llantos, tus chorradas y… otras cosas que no tendría por qué tragarme, pero el señorito se ofende si lo escupo. Delicado princeso adornado con nueces de macadamia… No me jodas, tío; tienes treinta tacos ya, madura un poco.

-Que seas mayor que yo no te da derecho a hablarme así, tía vieja.

-Eso, llámame vieja; tampoco es que se me note. El puto _lifting_ automático que me hace el polvo del desierto funciona de maravilla.

Me descojono porque es que no me queda otra opción mejor para rematar la velada. Parece un crío de colegio, en plan: “pero más tonta eres tú”. De joven me recordaba a McCree, pero ya no es ni la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Igualmente, cerrando los ojos… para un polvo todavía funciona, o eso pensaba.

Me mira indignado y recoge su ropa, poniéndose los calzoncillos con más furia que prisa. Hay que joderse. Por lo visto, acabo de herir su orgullo de macho cabrío. Corre, corre… que se te van a enfriar los huevos rotos esos que ni siquiera se nota que tienes.

-Me voy.

-Pues hasta luego.

-No habrá ningún  “luego” esta vez.

-¿Sobrevivirás sin que una churri te la menee de nuevo?

-Para meneármela me basto y me sobro yo solo. Al fin y al cabo, no me dejas hacer NADA MÁS. ¿Te estás reservando para tu príncipe azul o qué? El mismo que te robó tu mierda de moto. Es un jodido chapero y tú tienes que tener ahí ya hasta telarañas.

-Cierra la puta boca.

-Que sí, que ya me voy.

-¡Eso, que te largues! —le grito. Me está tocando las narices de más—. ¡Tampoco me lo comes tan bien, ¿sabes?! ¡Búscate un agujero donde pelártela mientras lloras, nenaza!

-¡Por lo menos podré meterla! No como contigo… ¡frígida amargada!

¿Me acaba de contestar? Pero… ¿Y ESTE QUIÉN SE CREE?

Él sale corriendo, abandona la alcoba con un portazo y se precipita escaleras abajo en una carrera a trompicones hasta dejar atrás este edificio de mierda. Será gilipollas…

-ME CAGO EN LA LECHE.

Me levanto como una tromba, envuelta a medias con las harapientas sábanas de la cama —más sucias que el rabo de una vaca vieja, por cierto— y arranco prácticamente de cuajo el rifle del soporte de la pared para apuntarle con él desde la ventana abierta del motel. Si estuviera cerrada, no vería ni un pijo con tanta mierda en los cristales.

Ajusto la mirilla. Este no se me escapa.

 

 

-¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB… HAZ ALGO!!!

Espero que se desenchufe a tiempo.

 

 

 

**10/01/2019**


End file.
